El puente
by Graystone
Summary: A lo mejor es que deberían haber muerto en aquel río. A lo mejor no deberían haberlo cruzado ni desafiado a la propia Muerte. Porque, ¿quién puede decir que ha vencido a la Muerte y ha vivido para contarlo?


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Era ya casi la hora del crepúsculo. Pronto oscurecería, así que era mejor buscar algún sitio donde pasar la noche. Los tres hermanos volvían del funeral de la esposa del mediano. A la cabeza iba el mayor, seguido del mediano, que caminaba cabizbajo, todavía pensando en ella. Por último, cerrando la marcha, el pequeño.

—Lamento mucho su pérdida, Cadmus —alcanzó a decir el benjamín del grupo.

Cadmus Peverell miró a su hermano Ignotus con suficiencia, como si mostrar sus sentimientos fuese un síntoma de debilidad. Y es que Cadmus Peverell era un ser arrogante, tan arrogante que no soportaba que le viesen triste.

—Una lástima, sí, pero así es la muerte. Aprende a llevarlo, hermano —alcanzaron a oír que mascullaba el mayor.

Si Cadmus era arrogante, Antioch Peverell era rudo, tosco y combativo. Llevaba siempre su varita a mano, dispuesto a enzarzarse en cualquier duelo al que fuese desafiado. Y ahora mismo buscaba con ganas un duelo en especial, el que quería tener con un hombre de un pueblo cercano, el cual le había importunado tiempo atrás.

Ignotus Peverell miró a sus hermanos y se dio cuenta de los distintos que eran de él y él de ellos dos. Antioch prefería el uso de la fuerza antes que el empleo de la razón y la palabra, dos máximas en la vida de Ignotus. Y Cadmus se creía superior a todos, dispuesto a humillar a toda costa a cualquier persona, todo lo contrario de la humildad propia de Ignotus.

Aquellos ideales eran los que Ignotus se afanaba por enseñar a su hijo pequeño, el cual esperaba en casa a la llegada de su padre. Ignotus lo echaba de menos, pero era su deber asistir al funeral de su cuñada. De repente, Antioch se detuvo.

—Parece que las pasadas lluvias han arrasado con el puente que aquí había —dijo Antioch.

—Bueno, eso no será problema para nosotros, ¿no creéis, hermanos?

Cadmus sacó su varita, igual que Ignotus. Antioch ya tenía la suya en su mano. Las alzaron y agitaron levemente en el aire. Como consecuencia, las ramas y juncos que había en la orilla crecieron y se entrelazaron hasta formar un sólido puente. Sonriendo, Antioch fue el primero en poner un pie. Pero de repente, algo ocurrió. Las hojas del árbol que tenían en frente fueron arrancadas por un golpe de viento y se agruparon, formando una figura encapuchada enorme.

—¿Qué contrariedad es esta que habéis logrado pasar este río? —decía con voz de ultratumba.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy la Muerte —y se inclinó ante los tres hermanos —. Me muestro sorprendido por vuestra habilidad. Como recompensa por pasar mi río, podéis pedirme lo que queráis.

—¿Lo que queramos? —preguntó Cadmus.

—Lo que más deséis.

Antioch caminó hasta la Muerte. En su mente se formó la imagen de aquel hombre con el que quería batirse en duelo.

—Yo deseo la varita más poderosa del mundo, capaz de vencer en cualquier duelo.

La Muerte entonces se acercó hasta un saúco cercano, arrancó una rama y le dio forma hasta que se convirtió en una ornamentada varita. Tras eso, se la entregó a Antioch.

Cadmus fue el siguiente. En su arrogancia, pensó que sería él quien humillaría doblemente a la Muerte.

—Yo deseo el poder de resucitar a los muertos.

La Muerte, furiosa, cogió una piedra de la orilla y se la entregó. Por último se acercó a Ignotus y le preguntó:

—Y tú, ¿qué es lo que deseas?

Ignotus permaneció callado mientras la Muerte esperaba pacientemente. Miró a Antioch con su nueva varita y vio la expresión de triunfo en su mirada. Y después a Cadmus, que únicamente debía estar pensando en su mujer mientras sostenía la piedra como si su vida dependiese de ello. Perdidos. Estaban perdidos. Porque ahora lo sabía, debían haber muerto en ese río y no haber conjurado aquel puente. Por tanto, tenía que buscar algo que le mantuviese invisible a los propios ojos de la Muerte.

—Yo deseo... Deseo un objeto capaz de volverme invisible ante cualquier ser de este mundo.

La Muerte, contrariada, le dio a Ignotus Peverell su capa de invisibilidad. Ignotus la tomó entre sus manos y se la puso, desapareciendo ante los ojos de sus hermanos e, incluso, ante los de la propia Muerte.

Y así, la Muerte desapareció. Los tres hermanos se alejaron de allí en dirección hacia sus destinos. Mientras tanto, el puente de ramas y juncos que había conjurado se fue marchitando y muriendo hasta que fue arrastrado por la corriente. Y en la orilla, la Muerte, invisible, observaba cómo los tres hermanos se marchaban, esperando pacientemente a que llegase el momento de hacerse con sus vidas. Porque, ¿quién de este mundo ha vencido a la Muerte y ha vivido para contarlo?


End file.
